Destiny of a Phantom
by DeathByStereo17
Summary: When Danny dies in the hands of his greatest enemy, he promises his family he will return. 2 months later Sam begins to wonder if he'll keep that promise. D/S
1. Fall

"Come on, we have to hurry" said an 18 year old girl as she ran to a table filled with all kinds of equipment. "Danny can't hold him much longer".

"I know where are his parents? Were in the middle of a major ghost attack and they're nowhere to be found" Said Tuck urgently.

"I don't know, but we don't have much time…"

KABOOM

The room shook violently, tossing both teens to the ground.

"Correction, we don't have any time"

"You okay Sam"

"No! I'm scared to death" she closed her eyes tight, then opened them slowly and said "but we can't let fear get in our way. Not while Danny is fighting for his life. Now come on". They raced up the stairs and ran out the front door, only to run smack into Danny's parents.

"What are you kids doing here" Maddie almost yelled "You should be inside where it's safe"

"But" they tried to protest

"No buts were in the middle of a ghost attack. Now you kids get down to the basement" Jack said urgently.

"No!" Sam yelled. "We have to help Danny"

"Danny Phantom?" asked Jack. "Why do you want to help him, he's nothing more than a pathetic ghost. No one can help him"

"Are you kidding me" yelled Tucker. "How can you say that about your own son!"

"What…" Maddie started, only to be stopped by Sam.

"My God, open your eyes for once in your lives!" Sam screamed furiously. "He's your son and we have to help him. You're his own parents and you can't figure out that Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton. I don't care what you do, but Tuck and I are going to help him" and with that, Tucker and Sam ran out of the house and towards the battle. Danny's parents just stood there, stunned.

"My god, Jack, what have we done?"

"I'm not sure, but if what Sam said is true, then Danny's in danger and we have to help" he said. They two adults ran down to the basement, pausing once as another explosion shook the house. Then they ran outside and towards the battle. Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker had already reached the battle site, only to find things worse than they'd expected. Danny was flying everywhere to avoid his attacker's blasts. His jumpsuit was torn in places and his hair was stained with red and green blood. Danny shot a blast at his attacker which sent him backward a little. Still, it stunned him enough to where Danny could glance around to see his friends. Upon seeing an opening, Sam shot a huge blast with the gun she had grabbed in Danny's basement. It hit the ghost square in the chest and sent him flying backwards into a building. Danny took the opportunity to fly down to his friends.

"What are you guys doing here" he asked, angry yet hopeful. "I told you, he's too powerful, and I don't want you to get hurt".

"Does it look like we care if we get hurt?" asked Tucker. "You're our best friend and there's no way were leaving you to fight alone"

"Yeah, you can't get rid of us that easily" Sam said, then cried "Danny, look out!" but her warning came a second too late as Danny was hit in the back by his attacker. He cried out in pain, then turned around and flew up to meet the other ghost's eyes.

"You might as well let me kill them Danny, otherwise one day you will"

"Never. I would never kill them and I will never become you" he said as he blasted another shot. The ghost dodged easily, and then sent one of his own. It hit Danny on his left shoulder. He cried out in pain as the ghost sent a ghostly wail at Danny. After the attack was done, Danny could barely keep himself airborne. As he struggled to stay conscious, his enemy floated closer. He came so close that Danny could clearly make out the DP symbol on his chest, even though it was covered with his blood.

"Well, well, well, so this is it. The great Danny Phantom is about to fall. How pathetic" he taunted.

"Aren't you taking about yourself" Danny countered.

"Hmpf, even facing your death you still make jokes. Well how about I do something about that". He took a hold of Danny's jumpsuit and lifted him a bit over his head. Just before he was about to throw the final blow, a shout made him stop.

"Danny!" Jack and Maddie cried upon seeing there son in the clutches of a ghost. "Let our son go you specter freak!" Jack yelled, aiming his gun high.

The ghost smiled and said to Danny "oh look, your parents showed up just in time to see you die" The ghost said with an evil grin on his face. Danny's faces paled a little but kept his angry expression. "No matter what you do to me, I will never let you hurt them" Danny cried as he brought his legs up and kick his enemy right where it hurts. "OOOOHHHHHH" the ghost cries in pain and drops a little, giving Danny the opportunity he needs. He flew down so fast that the ghost didn't see it coming. Danny brought his knee up and hit him so hard in the nose he could feel it break. The ghost did sort of a back flip, and then fell down to earth. Danny's parents were on him immediately, but they couldn't get there before the ghost phased through the ground.

"Where did he go" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad he's gone" said Maddie. "Danny, come down, it's over". But Danny wasn't listening. He knew that it wouldn't be that easy, it couldn't be. He listen closely to all the sounds around him. From the crumble of rocks to the falling of leaves, Danny listened. Suddenly, he heard it. He whipped around and flew as fast as he could to his family and friends. "Look out!" he screamed at them, but it was too late. The ghost had come up through the ground and grabbed Sam. He flew up, high than Danny and didn't stop there. He flew so high that the people on the ground only saw them as a speck. Danny came close behind them.

"Let me go, you jackass" Sam yelled.

"Oh, you haven't changed much, have you" said the ghost

"Let her go" Danny said, his tone deathly.

"Hehe, okay your call" said the ghost, then he let her drop. She started to scream as she fell. Danny swooped down and grabbed her bridal style. She was shaking as she said "thanks Danny". He was about to reply when the ghost shot him in the back with an ecto blast.

"Ah" Danny cried as he fell a few feet, then regained his. Then he flew as fast as he could to get Sam to safety. As his parents and Tucker came into view, he slowed a bit, but just enough that he could land safely. Then he shot back up to the sky before they could say anything to him.

"Back so soon" said the ghost as Danny came closer. When Danny got into range the ghost unleash another wail, then several ecto blasts. Most Danny missed, but the wail had hit him straight on. He struggled to keep himself in ghost form now, let alone airborne.

Back on the ground, his friends and family watched, helpless.

"We have to do something or else he's going to lose" Tucker said.

"I know, but what can we do?" asked Maddie

"What are you guys talking about, we have weapons. Lets fight" Sam cried as she ran towards the battling ghosts.

"Dang, right again" Tucker murmured, then ran after her, closely followed by Maddie and Jack.

"Oh look" said the ghost. "Look's like your precious family has come to try and rescue you. How sweet. Too sweet for me, so I guess I'll just have to do something about that" He smiled wickedly as he turned towards the people below. His hand started to glow a dark purple and maroon color that got bigger and bigger. Not a moment later, it was ready, and he turned towards Danny's family and friends.

"You better say goodbye, because this is your last chance" he said, then he raised his hand and aimed. At the last possible second, Danny pushed the ghosts hand in a different direction so the blast fired at a cluster of trees. The night sky turned white for a millisecond, and then a huge blast rumbled through the ground. All that was left of the trees was the roots from underneath. Everyone was still for one moment, and then Jack whirled around and fired several shots at the ghost. Maddie followed in close suit as she fired several shot of her own. They hit, and stunned him for a moment. Then the ghost sent several blasts back to them. Danny saw his father get it, but he wasn't injured badly.

"You bastard" Danny said as he hit his enemy with everything he had. He got a couple of good shots in, then hit him with a ghostly wail that sent him tumbling to the ground. As he crashed, Danny floated over him, panting hard. He saw an opportunity, so he grabbed a thermos and pointed it at his enemy, but a second before he could capture the ghost, a ball of dark purple and maroon shot at him. Danny didn't have any time t move, so the blast hit him square in the chest. He screamed so loud, his parents and friends had to cover there ears, but nothing could stop the horrible sound from getting through. They all watched in horror as Danny fell from the sky and hit the ground.

"Finally, after 10 years, he's dead and I'm free" said the ghost as he stood up.

"I wouldn't count on that one, buddy" Sam yelled as she sucked him into the thermos. Then she sprinted to where Danny had fallen. Sam was the first to reach him, though Tucker and his parents weren't far behind. Danny's breathing was shallow and he was cut and bruised everywhere on his body. He groaned as he changed back to his human form. She gently took his head and laid it on her lap.

"Oh Danny, please don't give up. Don't leave me, I love you" Sam said through her tears.

"S…Sam. I love y…you too. I always h...have, ever since the first time I s…saw you" He said shakily. "I don't want to leave, but I think I have to".

"No! Don't say that, you're going to be okay. Do you hear me? You're gonna be okay" tears were pouring down he cheeks now. She started to think of a song she and Danny listened to just that morning.

"_hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?"_

Danny's parents and Tucker had reached the fallen hero now. Maddie leaned over and kissed Danny's forehead.

"Oh Danny, my baby boy, we are so sorry…" she couldn't stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks. Jack stood there, looking at his fallen son.

"_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight"_

"Danny, please don't give up" Jack said, leaning down. "We love you so much son and we are so proud of you"

"G…guys. I just want y…you to know that I don't blame you and t…that I love you too" Danny stammered, trying to stay with them for as long as he could.

"_I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears"_

_"holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight"_

_"closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there"_

"T…Tuck, I want you to know I love you to. You're my b…best friend" Danny raised his fist and they lightly pressed there knuckles together.

"I love you to man" Tucker said, tears in his eyes.

"_Say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black"_

Danny looked up at Sam. "Sam, don't forget what I told you. Even if you can't see me, I'll always be there. I'll be back, I promise. Then he says to the rest of the group "I'll be back". And with one last breath, he was gone.

"_Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight"_

As his friends and parents cried, the sun broke over the horizon, shining her light on a new day.


	2. Return

"He was such a good boy, I'm so sorry for your lose" said an unknown man as he came up and shook the Fenton's hands.  
"Thank you, we really appreciate you coming" said Jack Fenton as he shook the man's hand. "Yes, thank you so very much" Maddie said as she gave the man a hug. After he walked away to pay his respects, Maddie gazed over at the coffin. "Oh, my poor baby boy, you didn't deserve this" she thought, and then she was forced to look away as more tears threatened to spill. She leaned on her husband's side and he put an arm around her.  
"It's going to be okay Maddie, you remember what he said. He'll be back. Don't worry.  
"I know. But Jack, even if he does come back, he'll be a full ghost. Oh, I just want him back" she sobbed silently in his chest. Tears spilled out of Jacks eyes, too, as he hugged his wife. He glanced over to where Jazz was talking with Tucker and Sam. She was away at college when Danny died, and she was devastated when she found out, especially since she had not been there to help.  
"I just wish I could have been there. I could have helped stop him…" Jazz started, but stopped as tears rolled down her face.  
"Jazz, it's not your fault" Tucker tried to reassure her.  
"I know, but at least I could have said goodbye". Se wiped her eyes with her sleeve, but the tears continued to come. Tucker reached out and hugged Jazz. "Its going to be okay" he said.  
Sam stayed silent. She had hardly said a word for three days, since Danny died. "Oh Danny, why did you leave" she thought for the millionth time. "So many people cared about you, and you gave your life for them…" she couldn't finish the thought as her sight set on Jack holding Maddie. She remembered the note Danny had asked Sam to give to is parents if anything bad ever happened to him. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do because Maddie burst into tears the second after finishing reading it. Sam could remember it word for word.

_Dear Mom or Dad,  
If your reading this, then I'm…well, you know. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for lying to you all these years. I take it you know about my double life providing Tuck and Sam did what I asked them to do. I just wanted to say I don't blame you guys. What happened to me was my fault and my fault alone. And besides, think of all the people I've been able to help. I'm just sorry it had to be like this.  
At my funeral please play the song "I'm still here" by The Goo Goo Dolls. It's kind of become my theme song these past few years. Also, on my gravestone, I want the words "…and death made angels of us all, gave us wings were we once had shoulders smooth as ravens claws…" thank you, for all the good times you gave me. I love you both so much, and I'm sorry it has to be like this._

_P.S. I've left instructions for Sam, Tucker, and Jazz._

Sam had to wipe the tears from her eyes as she heard the Priest ask everyone to take their seats. She went and sat next to Tucker. He grabbed hold of her hand as the priest began to talk. But she zoned out and never heard a word he said. She glanced down and reread the slip of paper given to her two days ago by Danny's mother.

_Dear Sammy,  
If you're reading this, then I'm so sorry. I don't want you to ever have to read this, but if you are, I just want you to know one thing. I love you. With all my heart, I love you. So I only have one thing to ask you. Sing. At my funeral, I want you to sing. I've heard you before. I know you can do it. Sing that song you sang to me the night we had our first real kiss. That is one of my favorites. I'll always be with you Sam, don't ever forget that. I love you._

"I love you too, Danny, so this is for you" she thought. As if on cue, the priest said "and now we have our own musical guest to sing a song for Danny".  
"Well, here goes nothing" Sam thought as she got up and walked towards the podium. As the music stared, she thought back, to all their silly fights, when another girl got in-between them, and the first time they kissed.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise  
'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
You'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow it's enough_

_And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last_

_All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you_

_'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see_

She looked up and for just one moment, she could almost see Danny's face, smiling up at her from the back of the church. She then closed her eyes and continued to sing.

_  
And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last_

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see

She opened her eyes again, this time to see a mirage of Danny sitting on the banister on the balcony where the organ usually sits. She stared with unbelieving eyes. She had seen this to many times before. She knew she was imagining him again. She sighed and continued her song.

_  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last_

Before she sang the last line, she felt something light against her cheek.

_You went and saved the best for last_

When she finished, she realized she was crying. She wiped her eyes as quiet applause told her she did well. As she made her way back to her seat, her eyes met with Maddie's. Maddie whispered "thank you" and touched Sam's hand for a moment. Sam whispered back "it was what he wanted. Then she went back and sat with Tucker. When she sat down, Tucker leaned over and whispered "is that what your note said?" She simply nodded yes and whispered back "What did yours say?" Tucker smiled and whispered "he asked me to make sure you where okay, and to let the ladies chase after me for once" Sam giggled, then turned her attention as some more music started to play, but this time it was a recording. "This must be the song Danny wanted to have played" Sam thought.

_I am a question to the world  
"Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms"_

"And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want..made of pain  
And what do you think you'd understand  
I'm a boy – No, I'm a man  
You can't take me and throw me away  
And how can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here"

Maddie closed her eyes and listened with her heart. All of the sudden, she heard the faintest whisper "mom". She started to look around, but to her dismay, she found nothing.

_  
"And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not her"e_

_"And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am"_

Sam noticed how Maddie was looking around the church. "I wonder if anything's wrong" Sam thought. Suddenly, she heard something. It was so faint she could hardly make it out. "Sammy" It whispered. There was only one person who would ever call her that. "Danny!" Sam looked around also, but couldn't find anything. She sat back and continued to listen to the music, even though she kept all her senses alert.

_"And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same"  
"They can't see me  
But I'm still here"_

_"They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah the world is still sleepin'  
While I keep on dreamin' for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies  
That I'll never believe"_

Suddenly, she heard it. Soft at first, then louder. Soon it was loud enough that the whole church could hear it. Singing. Someone was singing along with the music, tough nobody made a sound. Whoever was singing continued on through the last verse.

_"And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm the one  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here"_

Suddenly, the mysterious vocalist appeared as he sang the last line.

_"I'm still here"_

The entire church was silent. Sam was the first one to stand and slowly walked towards the intruder. When she reached him, she gingerly put a hand on his cheek, as if she was afraid he'd break into a million pieces. He put his hand in hers and kissed it lightly. She looked into his emerald eyes and uttered a single word "Danny?"  
"Yeah, it's me, I'm back. Just like I promised" He and Sam hugged, then Danny pulled away "I have to go for now, but I promise to come back again. Tell that to mom and dad, would ya?"

She smiled at him "Of course I will Danny" And with that, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then he disappeared once more. "I love you" she heard him whisper faintly. She stood there for a moment, and then turned to where his family was sitting and said "He's back" And that was all she needed to say for Maddie to break down into tears of joy.


	3. 2 months later

2 months later

"He said he'd be back, so where is he" she asked herself for the tenth time that night. It was the night of the full moon, and Sam sat on the roof of her home, looking up and admiring its beauty. She fingered the crescent moon pendant that hung around her neck and sighed. Danny had given it to her on her 16th birthday, and she hardly took it off. She felt a tear lonely tear roll down her cheek, and she sighed again.

"I miss you so much Danny. What is taking you so long" she asked the moon. Silence was her only answer. "Figures" she said as she glanced at her watch. "Midnight, and still nothing" she whispered. Ever since Danny had appeared to her and his family, she had come out here every night until midnight to wait for his return. A lot had happened since his funeral. Her beloved grandmother had fallen ill with the flu, and Sam knew her time was limited. She climbed back through her window into her bedroom and walked silently into the hall. She walked down past her parent's room to a closed door. She quietly opened the door and peered inside. Her grandmother lay still in her bed, sleeping peacefully. Sam crept over to the bed and sat down next to it.

"Oh grandma what should I do" she whispered to herself.

"You should be patient"

Sam nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't realized her grandmother had awaked and heard her question. She turned to her grandma and said "but I have been waiting. I want to know why he's taking so long".

Her grandma just smiled and said "he'll be here soon, so be patient. I know he hasn't forgotten about you. But since he's a full ghost now, he'll have to learn the ways of the Ghost Zone".

Sam chuckled and said "your right, I'm being silly. Of course he couldn't forget… wait. How the heck did you know he was half ghost?"

"I just know these things" Her grandma said with a smile, then said "now you go to bed now, dear. Your parents are going to check on you soon"

"Ok grandma, goodnight. I love you" She leaned over and gave her grandma a kiss on the forehead before leaving to return to her bedroom. But before she left her grandma said "I love you to, and remember, he'll return very soon". Sam gave her grandma a small smile and walked back to her room.

"She's right most of the time" she whispered to herself as she changed into her night clothes, "but I just hope she's right about this". She lay down and closed her eyes, but opened them slightly when she heard the door open. She heard her parents whisper to each other, and then close the door and walk back to their room. "Right on again, grandma" Sam thought with a smile before she fell asleep.

--

Sam woke up to the sound of rain hitting her window. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She got out of bed and slowly walked over to her window. "Last night was so peaceful, what happened. She closed her eyes and listened to the peaceful sound of the rain. As she listened, she found herself reciting something her grandma told her once. "And death made angels of us all, gave us wings where we once had shoulders smooth as ravens claw". She opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. "Where the heck did that come from" she wondered. She walked to her closet and changed into a plain black tack top and a purple skirt with black flairs. She slipped on her usual pair of black boots, but before she got to the door, she remembered something. "I had a dream last night, but what happened" she mentally kicked herself for forgetting. "I remember hearing my door open again, then I heard my grandma whisper that quote in my ear, but that's it". She thought about it for another minute, then decided to walk down and tell her grandma about her dream. She stopped at the closed door and listened for any sounds that might let her know if her grandma was awake. When she only heard silence, she opened the door and peered inside. She was about to call out to her grandma, but stopped when she found the bed empty. "What…" she asked. "Grandma" she whispered "where are you". She spun around and ran downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she immediately stopped. It's not what she heard that stopped her, but what she didn't hear. She didn't hear the familiar sound of her mom making breakfast, or her father watching the morning news. She didn't hear a thing; nothing but an eerie silence. She slowly walked into the living room. She immediately saw her parents sitting on the couch, but what scared her most was that her mother had her hands covering her face as if she was crying.

"Mom" Sam began, but stopped when her parents looked at her. Both of their faces were streaked with tears, but her mother's the most. It was then Sam knew, deep down inside. Even though it was the last thing she wanted to admit, she knew it was the truth. Her eyes welled with tears as she whispered the one thing that terrified her the most.

"Grandma…"

Her mother just looked at her, then finally shook her head. "I'm sorry" she said.

"No" Sam whispered. And then it hit her. "And death made angels of us all".

"She was saying goodbye" she whispered as fresh tears began to spill down her face.

--

The tears didn't stop that day. They continued well into the night.

"She died in her sleep" her mother had told her.

"She didn't feel any pain" her father's words echoed in her ear.

The entire day was a blur. She couldn't recall most of it, but she could remember climbing onto her roof, to think about all the wonderful memories she had of her grandma. "Why" she asked herself. "Why does everyone I love have to leave me" she asked the sky. The sky was still filled with clouds, but once in a while she would catch a glimpse of sky. As if on cue, the clouds parted for a moment, letting a lone star shine through. Sam took her chance. And whispered "star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, make a wish on you tonight. I wish that my grandma was at peace and that Danny would come back soon" With that she put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She started to hum to herself, then found herself saying the words to the song.

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping.  
I stay up and think of you.  
And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are.  
Thinking of me too._

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight.  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's nowhere in the world, I'd rather be.  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me.

Wonder if you ever see me, and I.  
Wonder if you know I'm there. (am I there, am I?)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?  
I just wanna hold you close but so far.  
All I have are dreams of you.  
So I wait for the day. (wait for the day)  
And the courage to say how much, I love you.  
Yes I do.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight.  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's nowhere in the world, I'd rather be.  
Than here in my room dreaming about, you and me."_

Fresh tears began to fall as she finished her heart song. "I just need to know your okay, grandma" Sam cried to the stars. The clouds parted again, this time letting the moonlight shine down. A soft breeze blew across her face, carrying a soft voice with it.

"Don't stop"

Sam snapped her eyes open and stood up. She knew that voice. She had heard it to many times over her past 18 years not to recognize it. "Danny" she yelled "please, if that's you tell me". She listened intently until she heard it.

"Sing for me Sammy"

Sam smiled. For the first time since her grandma's passing, she truly smiled. "I will, Danny, if you come back to me".

"I will"

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping.  
I stay up and think of you.  
And I still can't believe.  
That you came up to me, and said "I love you.";  
"I love you too."_

Now I'm dreaming with you, tonight.  
Till tomorrow (till tomorrow).  
And for all of my life.  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be.  
than here in my room.  
Dreaming with you endlessly."

As she finished singing, a cold hand slid into her and pulled her up. Up through the clouds and into the clear night sky. Her eyes had been on the ground as they traveled, and when the clouds shrouded her view, she looked up for the first time. As she gazed into his brilliant green eyes, all she could say was "what took you so long".

He laughed. "I'm sorry Sammy, but I had some stuff to learn before I came back" he sighed. "I missed yo-oomph"

Sam couldn't stand it anymore. She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. "I've missed you ever since you disappeared on us; I've missed your voice, your touch"

Danny wrapped his arms protectively around her and said "I'm sorry Sam, I really am. I didn't want to go, but I had to. I was given a special job when I died" he pulled away from Sam and looked her straight in the eyes with a serious look on his face.

"What kind of job" she asked nervously.

"When I died, I immediately went to Clockwork and he explained what happened to me. Then he told me I could make a choice. I could move on to heaven or wherever the heck you go after you become a ghost, or I could stay here and help the souls of the dead pass on".

"So, you're the Grim Reaper"

Danny chuckled. "Kind of, but your not going to see me walking around with a giant scythe and a cloak that's two sizes to big." he finished with a smile.

"Why"

"Why, what"

"Why did you choose to come back, instead of moving on" Sam asked.

"When Clockwork explained to me what I would do if I stayed, he told me that I would continue to grow up. Since I did so many good deeds while I was alive, I'm aloud to grow old and die again. And when I die again, I'll be able to move on. That's how they pick new 'soul helpers' as Clockwork likes to call us"

"Us? There are more of you"

"Yeah, there's one in every state. Even though were granted a teleporting power, we can't go all over the world every day and night. Too many souls at once"

"Oh, but you still didn't answer my question. Why"

Danny sighed. "Because I couldn't stand to be away from you. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do when I left you when I died. And now I'll be able to stay with you for the rest of our lives. "I love you"

Sam eyed welled with tears. She smiled at him and said "I'll love you for forever and a day". They leaned forward and kissed; something Sam had been waiting for, for a long time. She felt them lowering towards the ground. They did not part when they touched to top of Sam's roof. When they finally did part, Danny gave her one of those big, goofy grins she loved so much.

"Don't ever leave me again" she whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"I won't" he whispered back as he started to move around with her. It took Sam a moment to realize they were dancing. By now the clouds were gone, and the moon was their only witness. Suddenly, Sam, a look of realization dawned on her face.

Sam, what's wrong" Danny asked, worriedly.

"You were here last night, weren't you?"

"Yes. Somehow she knew I was coming. Did you get her message?"

"Yes, but is she okay"

"She is better than okay, Sam. She moved on, but before she went she looked awesome. She positively glowed with happiness. She looked like she did when we were in kinder garden" he said as he reached up and gently put a finger on her cheek. He pulled it back revealing a tear drop on his finger. "She wanted me to give you a present" he said. He held of the finger with the tear on it and showed it to the moon. Sam gasped as the tear grew and fanned out, shaping into a beautiful crystal flower. "It's from her. She wanted to give it to you before she passed, but she didn't get the chance" Danny said as he handed her the delicate flower. Tears freely fell down her face as she took the flower. "Thank you" she whispered. "Both of you" she said as she looked at Danny. She walked over to her window and set the flower on her desk, then returned outside.

He smiled at her, then bowed down and asked "may I have this dance". She giggled, and played along "why yes, you may" They soon started twirling again, but this time, Danny sang softly to her.

"_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day"_

Sam smiled, for Danny had sung this for her before. It had been in drama class junior year. Danny had been called on to sing a duet with the lead of the play the school would be performing. All the jocks and populars had laughed at him as he walked onto the stage, but they went silent the minute he opened his mouth. He sounded just like Ewan McGregor, except younger. He looked directly at Sam the entire time he sang, just like he is doing now. But this time she was going to sing with him.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you"_

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time"_

"Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you"

They both fell silent for a moment, then Sam continued the last verse.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..."_

"Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day"

They slowed to a stop, both of them just holding each other. The sun suddenly showed its light to the world. "That was wonderful" Sam whispered to him "Thank you".

"Thank you for waiting Sam" he whispered back.

"What about your parents, and Tucker. Do they know your back?"

"No, they don't. You were the first person I wanted to see. But I guess I should go see them. Would you like to join me" he asked.

"Sure" she replied. He picked her up bridal style and flew towards Fenton Works. As they flew passed the buildings, he suddenly stopped.

"Danny…" Sam began.

"Sam, even though I'm dead, would you marry me if I asked right now" he asked. Even though his head was turned from her, she could hear the fear of rejection in his voice. Sam didn't even have to think before she replied "Yes"

Danny's eyes lit up at the sound of that. He dropped down to the sidewalk and set her down. He then reached into his back pocket (yes he does have pockets in his jumpsuit) and pulled out the class ring he asked her to hold freshman year. He got down on one knee and asked "will you marry me?" She smiled as tears welled up one more time and said "Yes" He jumped up and slid the ring onto her finger. He then picked her up again and shot into the sky. "She said yes!" he yelled as he flew, hugging her close. They stayed that way until the Fenton's house came into view, then Sam pulled away and said "tell me Danny, if ghosts can marry humans, then can ghosts and humans have children?"


End file.
